Angriff der fiesen blauen Kriegerin
by Niniane
Summary: QuiGon bekommt eine Schnupperschülerin, aber damit nicht genug, nein, es taucht auch noch eine fiese Kriegerin von einem blauen Planeten auf.


**ANGRIFF DER FIESEN BLAUEN KRIEGERIN**   
  
* * *  
**RATING:** G  
**A/N: **Eigentlich habe ich es ja nicht so mit Star Wars, aber ich wurde von einer guten Freundin dazu inspiriert. Außerdem habe ich einige kleine Veränderungen an dem Lebensstil der Jedi und vor allem an Qui-Gons vorgenommen,...  
Und nein, es gibt kein Sequel!  
**DEDICATION: **Sam  
**DISCLAIMER:** Die Star Wars Leute gehören George Lucas und Lucasfilms! Aaaaber, das muss jetzt sein, Sha'el Korale und Darth Dyana gehören MIR! MIR ALLEIN! *gierig drein schau*  
* * *  


  
Es war einer dieser Tage auf Coruscant, an dem man am besten nicht aufgestanden wäre. Qui-Gon gähnte müde, als er die Tür öffnete, an der es schon Sturm klingelte. Draußen stand ein Bote des Rats.  
"Guten Morgen, Qui-Gon Jinn. Ich habe eine Nachricht für Euch."  
"Und was für eine?", fragte Qui-Gon genervt.  
"Ihr habt Euch in einer Stunde beim Rat der Jedi einzufinden, dieser hat einen neuen Auftrag für Euch!"  
"Aha.." Qui-Gon schlug dem Boten die Tür wieder vor der Nase zu.  
Konnte der Rat ihn denn nicht wenigstens am frühen Morgen vor irgendwelchen Dummheiten verschonen? Anscheinend nicht. Genervt tappte er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und zog sich seine niegelnagelneue Jedikluft an. Schließlich wollte er ja einen guten Eindruck beim Rat hinterlassen. Auch wenn dieser ihn ungemein nervte, war er immer noch der Rat der Jedi und ihm vorgesetzt. Leider. Er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht wieder eine der langen, ausgedehnten, unverständlichen Reden Yodas wurde, die ihn immer spontan zum Einschlafen anregten. Und wenn er einschlief würde er womöglich die Trainingsstunde mit seinem Lieblingsschüler Obi-Wan verpassen. Das wäre zu schrecklich. Aus Vorsicht steckte er sich einige Tabletten seines besten Aufputschmittels in die Tasche und verließ dann sein Quartier, denn er wollte nicht unpünktlich sein. So kam es, dass er sich mit seinem Gleiter wieder durch unendliche Staus schlagen musste, die hier in Coruscant zum Alltag gehörten. 

Als er den Turm des Rates erreicht hatte, hetzte er eiligst zum Besprechungszimmer, in dem er auch schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.  
"Qui-Gon, wir dich erwartet haben!", begrüßte Yoda ihn.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber es gab heute Morgen wieder so einen fürchterlichen Stau.. Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte!"  
"Wir haben dir etwas von größter Wichtigkeit mitzuteilen, Qui-Gon", begann Mace. "Wir, also der Rat der Jedi, nicht ich allein, haben beschlossen, dass du der Auserwählte für ein kleines Experiment wirst." Ein fieses Grinsen fuhr über Yaraels Lippen, als Mace diesen Satz aussprach. Hätte Qui-Gon dies bemerkt, wäre er wohl auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass hier etwas faul ist. Aber natürlich war der Besprechungsraum wie immer schlecht beleuchtet und es kam nicht dazu.  
"Wie ehrenhafter Mace hat gesagt, dir eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil wird. Naja, eigentlich er hat gesagt, du einem Experiment teilhaben wirst.. Aber das keinen Unterschied macht. Es trotzdem sehr, sehr ehrenvoll und anspruchsvoll ist!", erörterte Yoda.  
"Schon gut, Yoda, also wir präsentieren dir: Sha'el Korale!", grölte Mace. "Deine neue Schnupper-Schülerin! Was natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass du an ihr schnuppern sollst, sondern dass sie die Jedi-Schulung austesten möchte."  
Qui-Gon stand dort und machte ein Gesicht wie ein begossener Pudel, als aus dem Schatten eine in dunkles Lila gekleidete Frau trat. Sie hatte ihr wahnsinnig langes rotes Haar hochgesteckt und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Die gesamten Münder des Rates waren mit einem süffisanten Grinsen verziert (was man bei Plo Koon natürlich nicht erkennen konnte), nur Qui-Gon starrte verdattert zu seiner neuen Schülerin. Diese machte aber weder Anstalten sich der spöttischen Grimasse des Rates noch dem begossenen Pudel-Gesicht anzuschließen, sondern begann ruhig aber zielstrebig: "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennen zu lernen, Qui-Gon Jinn. Auf meinem Planeten hört man wahnsinnig viel von Euren waaaaaahnsinnig guten Taten."  
Qui-Gon brachte die intelligenteste Phrase des ganzen Morgens hervor: "Äh, ja.."  
Sha'el ließ sich dadurch aber nicht beunruhigen und plapperte munter weiter: "Ich habe in meinem Leben schon viel mit Magie und ähnlichem zu tun gehabt, aber diese Sache mit der Macht, das interessiert mich! Und ich war damals schon begeistert als ich nach Hogwarts kam.. Nunja, Jedi sein ist bestimmt noch ein Stück cooler als Hexe! Ihr bringt mir das doch bei? Ja oder ja?"  
"Äh.. Ja.."  
"Ohhh, ich danke Euch, Ihr seid echt großzügig! Womit fangen wir an? Krieg ich auch so ein geiles Lampenstäbchen, wie das, mit dem Ihr immer herumfuchtelt??"  
Mace räusperte sich. "Nun Qui-Gon, wie wäre es, wenn du deine Schülerin etwas herumführst.. während wir hier ein wenig Karten spie- .. äh uns mit wichtigen Dingen befassen?! Ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß während der Ausbildung!" Mit diesen Worten schob er die beiden vorsichtig aber bestimmt zur Tür hinaus und schloss diese auch hinter ihnen.  
Nun stand er vor der Tür des Besprechungszimmers mit dieser Shäl, nein wie war ihr Name noch gewesen? Schal? Aal? Ach, das war nun auch egal, er musste sie irgendwie loswerden. Er fing sofort an über diesen Sachverhalt zu grübeln, als sie wieder anfing ihn zu belabern: "Nuuun, Meisterchen, was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Du machst schon mal gar nichts. Ich gehe nach Hause."  
"Aber Meiiiisterchen!"  
"Nenn mich nicht Meisterchen." Er verdrehte genervt seine Augen.  
"Der Rat hat gesagt, dass Ihr mich mitnehmen und ausbilden müsst!"  
"Schon gut, schon gut.. Komm mit.."

Er flog sie mit seinem Gleiter zum Trainingsstudio, wo er Obi-Wan treffen wollte. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht vor ihrem Redeschwall retten. ("Wozu ist dieser Knopf da? Und dieser Hebel da? Und das daaa??")  
Gefolgt von Sha'el trat Qui-Gon ein und hielt Ausschau nach seinem anderen Schüler. Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, dennoch machte er ein verwundertes Gesicht, als er seine Mitschülerin entdeckte.  
Qui-Gon erklärte: "Obi-Wan, das ist eine neue Schülerin, die mir vom Rat zugeteilt wurde. Sie heißt.. äh.."  
"Sha'el Korale!", kam es wie aus einer Pistole geschossen.  
"Genau, Sha'el Korale. Sie wird mit dir zusammen die Jedi-Ausbildung absolvieren."  
"Wo sind diese Lampenstäbchen? Ich will auch eins!", rief Sha'el, die sich eine Ausrüstung ansah, die an der Wand hing.  
Obi-Wan sah Qui-Gon zweifelnd an, als wollte er sagen: "Die will Jedi werden? Das ist nicht Euer Ernst.."  
Der Jedi-Meister hüstelte und sagte dann: "Ein Lichtschwert bekommt man erst, wenn man einen Teil seiner Ausbildung gut bestanden hat, denn man muss auch damit umgehen könnten. Auf unbefugtes Benutzen einer solchen Waffe steht eine hohe Strafe. Zuerst musst du lernen mit der Macht umzugehen, bis du auch fähig bist ein Lichtschwert zu führen."  
"Schade! Hat der denn eins?", sie wies auf Obi-Wan.  
Dieser griff demonstrativ nach seinem Lichtschwert, aber ohne die Klinge herbeizurufen.  
"Hm, abgebrochen? Jaja, nur weil der seins kaputt gemacht hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich genauso anstelle!"  
Knurrend ließ Obi-Wan die Klinge erscheinen. "Sie ist nur da, wenn man sie braucht."  
"Ach so!"  
"Nun", fuhr Qui-Gon fort, "lasst uns beginnen..."

* * * Zu der selben Zeit auf einem hübschen blauen Planeten (nicht Erde) * * *  
Darth Dyana stand unschlüssig vor ihrem Schrank. Welches Gewand sollte sie zur Vernichtung Coruscants anziehen? Das Blaue oder das Königsblaue oder das Dunkelblaue oder das Korallenblaue oder das Blaugrüne oder das Aquamarineblaue oder das Himmelblaue oder das Blauviolette oder das Kadettblaue oder das Kornblumenblaue oder das Tiefhimmelblaue oder das Dodgerblaue oder das Indigoblaue oder das Hellblaue oder das Hellstahlblaue oder das Mittelblaue oder das Mitternachtsblaue oder das Marineblaue oder das Taubenblaue oder das Schieferblaue? Es war immer schrecklich schwierig sich zu entscheiden, aber im Endeffekt fand sie Mitternachtsblaue gerechtfertigt, denn für die Jedi würde das letzte Stündlein schlagen. Bei diesem Gedanken lachte sie diabolisch. Sie war die Böseste im ganzen Universum! Böser als alle anderen Sith und böser als der Imperator - Moment mal, den gab es ja noch gar nicht, aber trotz alledem war sie fieser und böser als der! Und vor allem sah sie VIEL besser aus!  
Sie hatte ihren Angriff schon lange geplant, nein, eigentlich hatte sie heute Morgen spontan Lust bekommen Coruscant auszulöschen, aber egal. Ihre Skla.. *hüstel*.. treuen, unbezahlten, bösen Diener machten sich gerade bereit das riesige, blaue Raumschiff zu starten mit dem sie ihr Ziel erreichen wollten.  
Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Lichtschwert. Prüfend ließ sie die blaue Klinge erscheinen und nickte zufrieden, als sie den Tisch in der Mitte zerschlagen hatte.  
"Jetzt kann es losgehen! Planet Coruscant, dein schlimmster Albtraum wird wahr!"

* * * Im Trainingsstudio * * *  
Qui-Gon zeigte Obi-Wan ein paar nette Übungen, während Sha'el in einem großen Buch zehn Kapitel über die Macht lesen musste. Sie hatte diese Aufgabe nur murrend angenommen, denn sie hätte viel lieber direkt das Lichtschwert geschwungen. Doch dazu sollte es früher kommen als Qui-Gon wollte...  
Auf einmal erklang der schrecklich grelle Alarm, den man nur in Krisensituationen hören konnte. Sha'el zuckte erschrocken zusammen und rief: "WAS SOLL DAS DENN?"  
"ACH, DA HAT WAHRSCHEINLICH BLOSS WIEDER EINER VERGESSEN SEINEN ALARM AM GLEITER ABZUSTELLEN!", brüllte der Jedi-Meister zurück.  
Doch die harmlose Vermutung stelle sich nicht als die Wahrheit heraus, denn vor dem Trainingsstudio krachte es plötzlich ganz laut und eine wütende Frauenstimme erklang: "Nichts könnt ihr richtig machen ihr verdammten Skla... treuen, unbezahlten, bösen Diener! So eine furchtbare Bruchlandung habe ich ja noch nie gesehen! Wie soll ich mit solch inkompetenten Untertanen diesen Planeten hier zerstören??!"  
Die Tür zum Studio wurde aufgerissen.  
"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Darth Dyana, ich bin hier um den Planeten zu zerstören und die Jedi auszulöschen, könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ich den Rat der Jedi finde? Ich möchte als erstes meinem alten Freund Yoda die Sprache vollends nehmen!"  
Qui-Gon blickte zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag verdattert drein und flüsterte Obi-Wan zu: "Hast du schon mal von einer Darth Dyana gehört? Ich nicht.."  
"Das habe ich gehört! Ihr wisst nicht wer ich bin? Welch eine schändliche Unwissenheit! Ich dachte mal, die Jedi seien wenigstens halbwegs intelligent.. Da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Also wo ist der Rat? Raus mit der Sprache, ehe ich sie euch nehme!"  
"Zwei Straßen weiter, man kann's nicht verfehlen, da stehen nämlich riesige Türme und.. AUA..", begann Qui-Gon, als Obi-Wan ihm einen Rippenstoß verpasste.  
Sha'el räusperte sich: "Wer sagtet Ihr, seid Ihr?"  
"Darth Dyana, die böseste der Bösen, die fieseste der Fiesen! Sonst noch was, bevor ich euch töten werde?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Öhm..", stammelte Qui-Gon.  
"Also nicht? Okay!" Darth Dyana griff nach ihrem Lichtschwert und ließ die blaue Klinge erglühen. "Na, wer möchte zuerst?"  
Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan zückten ebenfalls synchron ihre Lichtschwerter, aber dann ließ Darth Dyana ihres wieder sinken und apparierte lachend aus dem Trainingscenter.  
"Was war das denn für eine..", murmelte Obi-Wan der nun synchron mit Qui-Gon seine Klinge wieder verschwinden ließ.  
"Darth Dyana, die böseste der Bösen, war das, Obi-Wahn", meinte Sha'el in einem unschuldigen Tonfall.  
"Wie bitte? Mein Name ist Obi-**Wan** nicht Obi-Wahn!"  
"Wo ist da bitte der Unterschied?"  
"In der Schreibweise!!"  
"Ich schreibe doch gar nicht, ich rede!"  
"Ja und???"  
"Hört auf euch zu streiten!", brummte Qui-Gon.  
"Er hat angefangen, Qui-Meisterchen!"

* * * Im Besprechungsraum des Jedi Rates * * *  
"Yoda, gib's zu, du schummelst! Woher nimmst du sonst die ganzen Asse?", beschwerte sich Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
"Ach was! Was ein Jedi-Ritter schon wissen! Ich talentierter Poker-Spieler bin! Das alles sein!", erwiderte der kleine grüne Kerl aufgebracht.  
KRACH. Die Tür fiel aus den Angeln.  
"Herein!", rief Saesee, der heute ein bisschen schwerhörig war.  
"Oh, ich bin schon drinnen!", rief Darth Dyana. "Macht euch keine Mühe, ihr braucht nicht aufzustehen, um zu sterben!"  
"Da.. Dar.. Dart.. Darth.. Darth Dy.. Darth Dya.. Darth Dyan.. Darth Dyana!", stammelte Yoda und warf aus lauter Panik mit vielen Assen um sich herum.  
"Richtig erkannt, mein liebster Yoda!", sie lachte diabolisch. "So sieht man sich wieder! Na, ist deine Sprache immer noch geprägt von dem Schock, den ich in dir hervorgerufen habe?"  
"Das ist also die, die Yodas Sprachfehler ausgelöst hat", tuschelte es von weiter hinten.  
"Ohja, die bin ich, Darth Dyana, wie sie leibt und lebt! Naja, lasst uns nicht lange fackeln, schaut einfach her", sie hob ihr blaues Lichtschwert in die Höhe, "Und lasst es nicht aus den Augen.. Ihr werdet müde.. Und müder.. Und noch viel müder.. Und wenn ich in die Hände klatsche, werdet ihr zu Kleinkindern, die immer nur GUGU GAGA sagen!"  
Nachdem sie den Satz beendet hatte, versuchte sie in die Hände zu klatschen, nur irgendwie behinderte sie ihr Lichtschwert dabei, deswegen verbesserte sie sich: "Nein, nicht wenn ich in die Hände klatsche, sondern wenn ich pfeife! Wenn ich pfeife verwandelt ihr euch in Kleinkinder, die immer nur GUGU GAGA sagen!"

* * * Im Trainingscenter * * *  
"Hmm.. Ich glaube wir sollten nachsehen, was Darth Dyana im Turm des Rates will", schlug Obi-Wan vor.  
"Och nö", grummelte Qui-Gon. "Ich hatte schon so einen besch...eidenen Tag, das muss jetzt nicht sein!"  
"Wo ist denn Euer Heldensinn gelandet, Qui-Meisterchen?", fragte Sha'el.  
"Der ist im Urlaub!", erwiderte Qui-Gon barsch.  
"Schon gut, schon gut.. Kein Grund gleich sauer zu werden..", sie wandte sich an Obi-Wan. "Ist der immer so mürrisch?"  
"Nein, aber vielleicht ist ihm ja etwas auf den Magen geschlagen, was immer dumme Fragen stellt..", konterte dieser zynisch.  
"Soll das etwa eine Anspielung sein?"  
"Ja, soll es!"  
"PHHH!!!!" Sha'el drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. "Wenn das so ist, werde ich hier wohl nicht mehr gebraucht!"  
Sie verließ hastig das Trainingscenter.  
"Na endlich ist sie weg..", brummte Obi-Wan.  
"Hast du ja toll hingekriegt, Obi-Wan!", grummelte Qui-Gon. "Richtig toll.. Bist du dir im Klaren darüber, dass ich den Ärger für die ganze Sache kriege, wenn sie sich beschwert?"  
"Aber sie ist eine Nervensäge!"  
"Ja und? Job bleibt Job.. Ich hole sie zurück, komm mit oder lass es bleiben!" Mit diesen Worten ging auch er Richtung Ausgang.

* * * Mitten in Coruscant * * *  
Was hatte sich dieser blöde Obi-Wahn eigentlich gedacht? Nach Sha'els Meinung machte er seinem Namen wirklich alle Ehre, er benahm sich wie ein Wahnsinniger. Wenigstens hatte Meisterchen Qui-Gon nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihm sein Lampenstäbchen entwendet hatte. Eilig lief sie davon, auch wenn sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wohin sie lief, sie lief immer weiter, bis sie einige sehr hohe Türme erkannte. Von irgendwoher erschallten merkwürdige Geräusche, die sie irgendwie an Babysprache erinnerte, aber sie machte sich nichts daraus, sondern machte sich auf zu dem Turm, in dem sie den Rat der Jedi zu finden hoffte. Jedoch entzog es sich nicht ihrer Wahrnehmung, dass das Babygeschrei immer lauter wurde, desto näher sie dem Besprechungsraum kam. War da gerade Kinderstunde oder was? Sie ließ sich nicht beirren und betrat den Raum ohne anzuklopfen, da die Tür nicht mehr in ihren Angeln hing.  
"Oh, hallo! Ich glaube, wir haben uns heute schon einmal getroffen", begrüßte Darth Dyana sie.  
"Was habt Ihr mit dem Rat der Jedi gemacht? Warum benehmen die sich wie Babys?", fragte Sha'el verdattert.  
"Ach, das war ganz einfach.. Ein wenig Gebrauch der bösen Seite der Macht und dann ist es ganz einfach."  
"Ihr seid böse? Uurg.."  
"Hey! Was wäre eine Geschichte ohne die Bösen, hm? Ihr guten Fatzis braucht uns doch, damit ihr euch nicht zu Tode langweilt! Wir Bösen sind WICHTIG! Und zwar mindestens so wichtig wie die blöden, langweiligen Helden!"  
"Mhm.. Ihr habt irgendwie Recht.. Nichts desto trotz seid Ihr meine Feindin, sagt zumindest diese durchgeknallte Fanfiction-Autorin da vor dem PC!"  
"Wo?"  
"Na da! Schaut, sie prügelt die Tastatur und denkt sich immer mehr unlogische Handlungen aus, die sie als logisch rüberbringt!"  
"Oh, jetzt sehe ich sie.. Hmm, sie scheint böse zu werden, weil wir nicht weitermachen, wie die Handlung es vorschreibt.. Oh, oh.."  
"Dann machen wir besser weiter, ehe sie uns was antut, was meint Ihr?"  
"Gute Idee! Engarde!", Darth Dyana hatte ihr Lichtschwert gezückt. "Auf deinen Tod!"  
Sha'el griff nach Qui-Gons Lichtschwert und überlegte, wie man es schaffen konnte, die Klinge erscheinen zu lassen. Sie versuchte es mit: "Sesam öffne dich! Abrakadabra! Simsalabim! Hokuspokus! Lumos! Man, wie geht das? Das Wichtigste hat mir Qui-Meisterchen natürlich wieder nicht beigebracht.."  
Darth Dyana lächelte ihr berühmt berüchtigtes süffisantes Lächeln und erwiderte: "Du musst wollen, dass die Schneide erscheint."  
"Ich will, dass diese verdammte Klinge jetzt sofort erscheint!", schrie Sha'el und urplötzlich flammte die grüne Schneide Qui-Gons auf, allerdings bemerkte sie nicht, dass Qui-Gon in der Tür stand und das Geschehen beobachtete.  
"Ha! Ich bin gut! Das ist nämlich mein erster Tag als Jedi.."  
"Oh, dann hast du keine Chance, meine Liebe. Ich bin von Geburt an Sith oder viel eher etwas Böseres und Fieseres als Sith!"  
"Ach was!" Sha'el stürzte sich mit dem Lichtschwert auf Darth Dyana.   
"Uff, du bist besser, als ich geglaubt habe", bemerkte diese während des Kampfes.  
"Tjaa, ich hatte ja auch Fechtunterricht!"  
"Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, Sha'el?", fragte Qui-Gon, der immer noch in der Tür stand.  
Sha'el stockte und drehte sich ruckartig um und rief: "Qui-Meisterchen!"  
"Sha'el, dreh dich sofort wieder um!", befahl er, denn Darth Dyana wollte gerade einen fiesen Schlag ansetzen, den Sha'el aber durch Qui-Gons Warnung abfangen konnte.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du mich mit deinen Fechtkünsten beeindrucken kannst?", lachte die Böseste der ganzen Star Wars Welt und war plötzlich verschwunden.  
"Wo ist sie hin?", fragte Sha'el verwundert.  
"Hier bin ich, meine Liebe!"  
Die fleißige Fechterin drehte sich wieder herum und sah, dass Darth Dyana ihr Lichtschwert auf den Hals von Qui-Gon richtete.   
"Na? Angst um dein Meisterchen?"  
Hysterisch kreischend stürzte sich Sha'el wieder auf die Fiesheit und leistete trotz des häufigen Apparierens ihrer Feindin einen beeindruckenden Fechtkampf.  
Während sie da so kämpften, versuchte Qui-Gon die Mitglieder des Rates aus der Hypnose zu erwecken, was absolut nicht funktionierte.. Schließlich und endlich überfiel ihn ein interessanter Gedanke und er murmelte: "Wenn ich in die Hände klatsche, dann seid ihr wilde Hunde, die Darth Dyana verfolgen!"  
Er klatschte in die Hände und das Resultat setzte sofort ein. Das Babygekreische wurde durch wildes Knurren ersetzt.  
Darth Dyana hielt inne. "Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte sie, als sie sah, wie die Ratsmitglieder auf allen Vieren zu ihr herüberkrabbelten. Aber als Yoda ihr ins Bein beißen wollte, wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie ließ ihr Lichtschwert in der Tasche verschwinden. "Glaubt nicht, ihr hättet mich besiegt! Ich komme wieder und dann werdet ihr sterben!!" Nach diesen Worten war sie verschwunden und die hündischen Jedi sahen sich verwundert um.  
Qui-Gon ging auf Sha'el zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Das hast du fabelhaft gemacht! Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt!", lobte er sie.  
"Tja, ich hab doch gesagt, ich kann mit diesen Lampenstäbchen umgehen, Qui-Schätzchen!"

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, heiraten sie und kriegen viele kleine süße Jedi-Kinder.. Aber sie sind gestorben, weil Darth Dyana im Endeffekt wiederkommt und doch noch gewinnen wird! *ganz sicher bin*  
  
_________  
Version 2  
Letzte Bearbeitung: 16.06.2002  
Beta: Sam, Cho


End file.
